


That Bastard

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, THIS IS SO SHORT FUCK ME, Tumblr Prompt, idk theyre businessmen deal w/ it, is that the right tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: so i read ur soonhao fic on ao3 and it was v cute and i was wondering if you could write a cheolsoo fic based on; “You parked in the parking space I always use so I wrote a note and put it on your car and you put one on mine the next day and now we have been writing notes for over a week just tell me your phone number to make this easier” please??? thank u i luv u</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt slip into the dimond life, i was fucking pushed  
> (But I luv u too, anon)  
> (Also i got another soonhao fic otw bc i got another prompt 4 it but... it might take a while... sorry)

Seungcheol was _not_ in a good mood.

First of all, his alarm didn't go off that morning, so he was running late from the get go. Running late meant that he didn't have time to stop for coffee so he was dog tired as well. And, since he was late, that meant he was caught in morning rush and made him even later for work.

All of that was fine, though. He could live with being late. He could live with his boss docking his pay for one day.

But _this_.

 _This_ is where Seungcheol draws the line.

There was a _car_. A _car_ in _his_ god damn parking spot. The audacity of some people to just take what's his just pushed him over the edge.

So, with a piece of loose paper and a sharpie from his glovebox, he wrote a very angry note that may or may not contain a few choice words going along the line of "get your own fucking parking spot."

Before he could contemplate if leaving such a rude note was such a good idea or not, he just pinned it to the windshield using the wipers and ran into the office building because, _hey_ , he was late after all.

At the end of the day, Seungcheol had honestly forgotten all about the note. His boss yelling at him and telling him that we was going to stay late that day to make up for lost work was enough to get his mind off the matter entirely.

It was almost midnight when he left. He had just finished his work (and a little extra just to get back in his boss's good graces again) and walked to his car to finally go home when he saw it.  
  
For a solid second he was confused before he remembered what he had done that morning. With a groan, he took the note off his windshield and unfolded it.

It read: "I'm sorry that I took your spot :)".

It had a smiley face. A fucking _smiley face_. Seungcheol both despised and admired the innocence that this person must have for them to use a god damn smiley face.

He crumpled the paper with one had as he got into his car. _How_ this person figured out which car was his wasn't even at the front of his mind as he drove home. The only thin he found himself thinking was how to get back at the guy.

It was the spur of the moment the next morning. Seungcheol saw the car of the person who stole his parking spot the previous day (mainly because they took it again) and quickly got out a new piece of paper and a pen.

On the note, he wrote, "And you stole it again??" and then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "Bastard."

Seungcheol nodded at the note, satisfied with his wording and how it came off as witty and sarcastic, before pinning it between the windshield and the wipers like he did yesterday.

The note he got in response that night after work said, "Well, it's not like you own it :P".

Okay, why Bastard (the name Seungcheol had dubbed the mystery parking spot thief) used so many emojis what absolutely baffling. True, he's only gotten two messages from the person, but both included faces.

However, throughout the week, Seungcheol found that Bastard absolutely used emojis one hundred percent of the time. The pseudo-conversations they'd been having via notes stuck to cars went as follows:

"I don't own it, but I've been using it for the 5 years I've worked here."

"If your name was on it, I'd be inclined to believe you :), but alas.."

"You're a real asshole."

"I get it honestly ;)".

"Get your own parking spot."

"But I've grown attached to this one :3".

"Hmm, just like I've grown attached to it in the six years I've been using it."

"I thought you said you've only worked here for five years :?".

"Do you have an elephant's memory?"

"No, but I've kept all of your notes ^u^". (Stapled to this note was a picture of a hand holding all the notes that Seungcheol had pinned to Bastard's car. Seungcheol was weirded out to say the least).

"That's weird."

The night that Seungheol had put the last note on Bastard's car (he had been starting to get slightly frustrated with how slow their conversation was going and was contemplating if he should just go ahead and give the person his number so they could settle this like adults and maybe go out for coffee afterwords) he was able to go home early because he's "been doing such a great job lately."

It was when he was headed towards his car that he noticed an unfamiliar person writing a note near it.

"Jesus," Seungcheol breathed out. The person was attractive, and assuming that they were the one that stole his parking spot, it wasn't exactly what Seungcheol was anticipating.

In all honesty, he was expecting a young person interning because of the sheer amount of emojis they used, but the guy standing in front of Seungcheol appeared to be around his age. He had soft hair and a strong jawline that made Seungcheol question if he should have been so rude in the first place.

"Uh, close. It's Jisoo, actually." The guy- Jisoo- had an accent and Seungcheol was confused for a moment because he definitely didn't look foreign.

"You're the one that's been stealing my parking spot," was all Seungcheol could say. He narrowed his eyes in the realization that _this_ was the bastard that's been making him find a new spot every day.

Jisoo blushed and smiled shyly at being accused so suddenly and the bluntness of Seungcheol's stare. "Yeah," he winced, "Sorry about that."

"You didn't seem sorry in your notes," Seungcheol gestured to the half-written note in Jisoo's hand.

"Oh!" Jisoo seemed surprised to find the note in his hand, almost like he forgot it was even there, "Oh, yeah, uh... You know how it is...."

No, Seungcheol didn't know how it is because he doesn't steal parking spots. Either way, this Jisoo guy definitely didn't meet up to his expectations. Not only was he older than originally thought, but he was a lot- dare he say it- shyer in person.

"Anyways," Jisoo sucked in a breath through his teeth and ran his hand through his hair. "Here," he shoved the note into Seungcheol's hands before quickly walking off to his car.

Written on the note was a number and the words, "There. Now I can stop being 'weird' by keeping your notes". Seungcheol couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, but it looked like there was a small heart that got erased.

Jisoo's car still hadn't left when Seungcheol got done typing the number into his phone, so he sent a quick text of, "Do you usually flirt with people by stealing their spot?" And got into his own car.

The reply was almost immediate.

"No, but I make exceptions for really cute people ;)".

Seungcheol let out a small laugh before replying, "You're a lot smoother over text."

"It gives me time to think of a clever response :P".

By the time Seungcheol got the last text, Jisoo's car was pulling out of the lot. He watched with a smile as the car drove off from sight.

It only took him a moment to decide the contact name for Jisoo. When he was done creating the new contact, he put his own car into drive and started to leave, fulling looking forward to any and all texts he got from "Bastard Jisoo (Potential Boyfriend)".

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SLOW AT WRITING ASDFH IM SORRY (but ne ways if u got any prompts like dear anon, here, just send an ask my way at [my writing blog](http://supertrashwrite.tumblr.com))


End file.
